tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzlun/Profile 2
Hibiki Pretty Cure *キュアメロディ Cure Melody Name *北条 響 Houjou Hibiki School *私立アリア学園中学校 2年生 Private Aria Academy 2nd year Profile *スポーツが大好きな明るい女の子。曲がったことが大嫌いで正義感は人一倍！ 父は音楽教師で母は世界的ヴァイオリニストという音楽一家だが、自分には音楽の才能は無いと思い込んでいる。 甘い物が大好きで、奏の家のケーキが大好物。 A bright girl who loves sports. Hates ??? and has a strong sense of justice! Her father is a music teacher and her mother is a world-class violinist, but she does not feel like she has musical talent like them. Loves sweets, and cake is her favorite food. Special attack *プリキュア・ミュージックロンド Pretty Cure Music Rondo Kanade Pretty Cure *キュアリズム Cure Rhythm Name *南野 奏 Minamino Kanade School *私立アリア学園中学校 2年生 Private Aria Academy 2nd year Profile *勉強とお菓子作りが得意な女の子。 大人しそうに見えるが、納得のいかないことは決して譲らない頑固な一面もある。 将来の夢はパティシエになって家のカップケーキショップを継ぐこと。 ケーキ職人の父をとても尊敬している。猫が大好きで、無類の「肉球マニア」。 A girl who is good at studying and making sweets. Although she acts adult, she can be very stubborn with something she disagrees with. Her dream is to become a patisserie and to inherit her parent's cupcake shop. Respects her father's cake artisan skills very much. Loves cats, and an unmatched "paw maniac". Special attack *プリキュア・ミュージックロンド ''Pretty Cure Music Rondo Ellen Pretty Cure *キュアビート Cure Beat Name *黒川 エレン Kurokawa Ellen School *私立アリア学園中学校 2年生 Private Aria Academy 2nd year Profile *ハミィの親友で、メイジャーランドの元歌姫。悪に心を染められてプリキュアの敵となっていたが、ハミィを守りたいという想いでプリキュアとして生まれ変わった。 友達想いで頑張り屋さん。音吉さんに借りた本で勉強して、いろいろなことに挑戦している。 Hummy's vest friend, and Major Land's former song mistress. Her heart was dyed evil and she fought against Pretty Cure, but was reborn as a Pretty Cure with the desire to protect Hummy. Works hard for her friends. She has been trying many different things by studying from a book Otokichi gave her. Special attack *プリキュア・ハートフルビートロック Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock Ako Pretty Cure *キュアミューズ Cure Muse Name *調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako School *市立加音小学校 3年生 Municipal Kanon Elementary School 3rd grader Profile *メイジャーランドのお姫様。 心を悪に染められた父、メフィストを救うたメフィストを救うために仮面のプリキュアとして行動していたが、父が優しい心を取り戻したあとは仮面を取り、メロディ、リズム、ビートとともに戦う。 他の3人よりも年下だが、一番のしっかり者。 The princess of Major Land. After her father Mephisto's heart was dyed evil, she became a masked Pretty Cure to save him. After he was able to to regain his kind heart, she took off her mask, and fought alongside Melody, Rhythm, and Beat. Although she is younger than the other three, she has the most experience. Special attack *プリキュア・スパークリング・シャワー Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower Miyuki Pretty Cure *キュアハッピー Cure Happy *キュアハッピー プリンセスフォーム Cure Happy Princess Form (Cure SP) Name *星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki School *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year (Cure SP) Profile *絵本が大好きな、明るく元気な女の子。おっちょこちょいであわてんぼうだけど決して落ち込まずひたすらまっすぐに突き進む。うれしい時の口グセは「ウルトラハッピー！」 A bright and healthy girl who loves picture books. Even if she falls down she still pushes straight ahead. When she is feeling happy she exclaims "ultra happy!" *ハッピーの「みんなが笑顔に、そして、みんなでウルトラハッピーになりたい」という強い思いを受けたプリキュアたち。 キャンディとカを合わせ、ロイヤルクロックの本来の力が目覚めた時、プリンセスフォームへとパワーアップ。 Happy's strong feeling of "I want everyone to smile and be ultra happy together" reached the other Pretty Cures. When together with Candy, the true form of the Royal Clock awakens, and they power up to Princess Form. Special attack *プリキュア・ハッピーシャワー Pretty Cure Happy Shower *プリキュア・レインボーバースト Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst (Cure SP) Akane Pretty Cure *キュアサニー Cure Sunny *キュアサニー プリンセスフォーム Cure Sunny Princess Form (Cure SP) Name *日野 あかね Hino Akane School *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year (Cure SP) Profile *人一倍熱い心を持った女の子。 ノリがよく、人を笑わせるのが大好き。家はお好み焼き屋さんで、よくお手伝いをしている。学校ではバレー部に所属している。 A girl with a blazing hot heart. ???, loves to make people laugh. Her house is an okonomiyaki restaurant, which she helps out at often. She is in the volleyball team at school. *ハッピーの「みんなが笑顔に、そして、みんなでウルトラハッピーになりたい」という強い思いを受けたプリキュアたち。 キャンディとカを合わせ、ロイヤルクロックの本来の力が目覚めた時、プリンセスフォームへとパワーアップ。 Happy's strong feeling of "I want everyone to smile and be ultra happy together" reached the other Pretty Cures. When together with Candy, the true form of the Royal Clock awakens, and they power up to Princess Form. Special attack *プリキュア・サニーファイヤー Pretty Cure Sunny Fire *プリキュア・レインボーバースト Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst (Cure SP) Yayoi Pretty Cure *キュアピース Cure Peace *キュアピース プリンセスフォーム Cure Peace Princess Form (Cure SP) Name *黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi School *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year (Cure SP) Profile *少し泣き虫だが、芯の強い女の子。人を思いやる心の持ち主で、一度した約束は絶対に守る。マンガを描くのが大得意だが、恥ずかしがりやであまり人に見せたことがない。 A crybaby, but strong at the core???. ??? and keep promises she made. She is good at drawing manga, but due to her shyness she doesn't often show it to anyone. *ハッピーの「みんなが笑顔に、そして、みんなでウルトラハッピーになりたい」という強い思いを受けたプリキュアたち。 キャンディとカを合わせ、ロイヤルクロックの本来の力が目覚めた時、プリンセスフォームへとパワーアップ。 Happy's strong feeling of "I want everyone to smile and be ultra happy together" reached the other Pretty Cures. When together with Candy, the true form of the Royal Clock awakens, and they power up to Princess Form. Special attack *プリキュア・ピースサンダー Pretty Cure Peace Thunder *プリキュア・レインボーバースト Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst (Cure SP) Nao Pretty Cure *キュアマーチ Cure March *キュアマーチ プリンセスフォーム Cure March Princess Form (Cure SP) Name *緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao School *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year (Cure SP) Profile *度胸があり、曲がったことは許さない女の子。姉御肌で爽やかなためか女の子からも人気がある。一方かわいいものが大好きで女の子らしい一面も。スポーツが得意で、女子サッカー部に所属している。 A courageous girl something something these are hard to translate. something something. Meanwhile she has a girlish side and loves cute things. She is good at sports and is part of the women's soccer club. *ハッピーの「みんなが笑顔に、そして、みんなでウルトラハッピーになりたい」という強い思いを受けたプリキュアたち。 キャンディとカを合わせ、ロイヤルクロックの本来の力が目覚めた時、プリンセスフォームへとパワーアップ。 Happy's strong feeling of "I want everyone to smile and be ultra happy together" reached the other Pretty Cures. When together with Candy, the true form of the Royal Clock awakens, and they power up to Princess Form. Special attack *プリキュア・マーチシュート Pretty Cure March Shoot *プリキュア・レインボーバースト Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst (Cure SP) Reika Pretty Cure *キュアビューティ Cure Beauty *キュアビューティ プリンセスフォーム Cure March Princess Form (Cure SP) Name *青木 れいか Aoki Reika School *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year *七色ヶ丘中学校 2年生 Nanairogaoka Middle School 2nd year (Cure SP) Profile *上品な物腰の、凛々しく優しい女の子。生徒会副会長も務めており頼りがいがある。めったなことで怒らないが、怒らせると実は一番こわい。学校では、弓道部に所属している。 An elegant girl who is gentle and friendly. She is the vice president of student council and very reliable. Although she is rarely angry, she is very scary when she is. She is in the archery club in school. *ハッピーの「みんなが笑顔に、そして、みんなでウルトラハッピーになりたい」という強い思いを受けたプリキュアたち。 キャンディとカを合わせ、ロイヤルクロックの本来の力が目覚めた時、プリンセスフォームへとパワーアップ。 Happy's strong feeling of "I want everyone to smile and be ultra happy together" reached the other Pretty Cures. When together with Candy, the true form of the Royal Clock awakens, and they power up to Princess Form. Special attack *プリキュア・ビューティーブリザード Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard *プリキュア・レインボーバースト Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst (Cure SP) Mana Pretty Cure *キュアハート Cure Heart Name *相田 マナ Aida Mana School *大貝第一中学校 2年生 Oogai First Middle School 2nd year Profile *いつも明るく元気な女の子。 学校では生徒会長も務めており、生徒だけではなくまわりの大人たちからも頼りにされている。 考えるよりも前に体が動いてしまう。何事も体当たりで問題を解決していく。 A very cheerful and healthy girl. She is also the student council president at school and is relied on by not just students, but also adults. Often acts before thinking. Solves problems head-on. Special attack *マイスイートハート My Sweet Heart Rikka Pretty Cure *キュアダイヤモンド Cure Diamond Name *菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka School *大貝第一中学校 2年生 Oogai First Middle School 2nd year Profile *清廉で知性あふれる女の子。 マナとは家も近所で幼なじみ。 子供の頃から厄介事を背負い込んでばかりいるマナをほおっておけず、いつもフォローしてまわっている。 勉強が好きで、その実力は全国模試でベスト１０に入るほど。 Honest and intelligent girl. Childhood friend of and lives in the same neighborhood as Mana. Since she was young, she's been following Mana around, getting her out of trouble. Likes studying, and her ability is in the top 10 nationwide. Special attack *トゥインクルダイヤモンド Twinkle Diamond Alice Pretty Cure *キュアロゼッタ Cure Rosetta Name *四葉 ありす Yotsuba Alice School *七ツ橋学園 2年生 Nanatsubashi Academy 2nd year Profile *四葉財団のお嬢様。 やさしく、おっとりした女の子。 小学生の頃はマナたちと同じ小学校に通っていた。 現在は名門私立・七ツ橋学園に通っている。 お嬢様ゆえに、たまに庶民感覚とはかけ離れた発言をして周囲を驚かせる。 Lady of the Yotsuba Foundation. A carefree and gentle girl. Went to the same elementary school as Mana when she was young. Currently she attends the prestigious Nanatsubashi Academy private school. Because she is a lady, she sometimes makes nonsensical remarks that surprise those around her. Special attack *ロゼッタウォール Rosetta Wall Makoto Pretty Cure *キュアソード Cure Sword Name *剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto School *大貝第一中学校 2年生 Oogai First Middle School 2nd year Profile *トランプ王国からマリー・アンジュ王女とともに地球へと逃げてきたプリキュアで、今は王女とはぐれて独りになっている。 ジコチューの侵略からトランプ王国を守れなかったことを悔やみ、１日も早く王女を見つけ、トランプ王国を救う使命感を背負っている。 A Pretty Cure from the Trump Kingdom that fled with princess Marie Ange to Earth, but is now isolated from her. Regrets not being able to protect the kingdom from the invasion of Jikochu, and wants to find the princess as early as possible to save the kingdom. Special attack *ホーリーソード Holy Sword Aguri Pretty Cure *キュアエース Cure Ace Name *円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri School *小学4年生 Elementary school 4th grader Profile *キュアハートたちの危機に駆けつけた謎のプリキュア。 マナたちに「プリキュア５つの誓い」を伝え、新たなステージへと導く。 変身前はマナたちよりも年下の女の子だが、プリキュアに変身すると美しい女性へとその姿を変える。 Mysterious Pretty Cure who rushed to Cure Heart's rescue while she was in a crisis. Taught Mana the "Pretty Cure's five vows" to lead to a higher stage. Before transforming she is younger than Mana, but when transforming into Pretty Cure her appearance becomes that of a beautiful woman. Special attack *プリキュア・エースショット Pretty Cure Ace Shot Megumi Pretty Cure *キュアラブリー Cure Lovely Name *愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi School *ぴかりが丘学園 2年生 Pikarigaoka Academy 2nd year Profile *元気と笑顔がとりえの主人公。 困ったり落ち込んだりしている人がいると放っておけず、ついおせっかいを焼いてしまう。不器用で、人助けも失敗することが多々あるけれど、とことん前向きで人の良いところを見つけるのが上手。 可愛いファッションに興味はあるが、ファッションセンスはいまいち…。 A hero with an energetic and smiling face. If someone is in trouble or feeling depressed, she can not leave it alone, and will help without hesitation???. Although she can be clumsy and often fails to help, she stays positive and finds the good points. She is interested in cute clothes, but her fashion sense is not good... Special attack *プリキュア・ピンキーラブシュート Pretty Cure Pinky Love Shoot Hime Pretty Cure *キュアプリンセス Cure Princess Name *白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime School *ぴかりが丘学園 2年生 Pikarigaoka Academy 2nd year Profile *地球上にある小国、ブルースカイ王国の王女で、次期女王。悪の組織・幻影帝国に支配されてしまったブルースカイ王国を救うためにプリキュアになるが、怖がりでサイアークとの戦いの最中でもすぐに逃げてしまう。 人見知りのせいで友達がいなかったが、めぐみが初めての友達に。 きれいなものや可愛いものが大好きで、ファッションセンスは抜群! Heir to the throne of a small kingdom on Earth, the Blue Sky Kingdom. She became a Pretty Cure to defend the Blue Sky Kingdom from the Phantom Empire, but she flees at the sight of a Saiark. Because of her shyness, she did not have any friends until she met Megumi. She loves beautiful things, and her fashion sense is outstanding! Special attack *プリキュア・ブルーハッピーシュート Pretty Cure Blue Happy Shoot Yuko Pretty Cure *キュアハニー Cure Honey Name *大森 ゆうこ Omori Yuko School *ぴかりが丘学園 2年生 Pikarigaoka Academy 2nd year Profile *めぐみの友達でクラスメイト。 ほんわか、ふわふわした空気で周囲をなごませる癒し系。 家はお弁当屋さんで食べるの大好き、作るのも大好き。 「平和でないと、ごはんをゆっくりおいしく食べられない」という強い信念でサイアークたちと戦う。 Megumi's friend and classmate. Very pleasant, she heals her surroundings with soft and fluffy feelings. Her house is a boxed lunch shop, and she loves making lunches as much as eating them. She fights Saiarks with the belief that "idk how to translate this and dont feel like going through subs to find this line" Special attack *プリキュア・スパークリングバトンアタック ''Pretty Cure Sparkling Baton Attack Iona Pretty Cure *キュアフォーチュン Cure Fortune Name *氷川 いおな Hikawa Iona School *ぴかりが丘学園 2年生 Pikarigaoka Academy 2nd year Profile *めぐみたちと同じ中学、同じ学年だがクラスが違う。 クールで真面目で成績優秀。 家は空手道場で、本人もかなり強い。 プリキュアとしての使命感と優れた戦闘力で、一人でサイアークを倒していたが、めぐみたちと出会い・・ She goes to the same middle school as Megumi, but is in a different class in the same grade. Cool, serious, and has excellent grades. Her house is a karate dojo, and she is quite strong herself. With her strong sense of duty as Pretty Cure and fighting experience, she was defeating Saiarks by herself at first, but then she met Megumi... Special attack *プリキュア・スターライトアセンション Pretty Cure Starlight Ascension